


Hacking? Impossible.

by OneforOne



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dad Philza Minecraft, Dadza, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Hybrid Philza, I actually got one of my friends to read it so pog, Minecraft In Real Life, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, dyslexic tubbo, hacker schlatt, hacker tubbo, hybrid Fundy, hybrid sapnap, hybrid schlatt, please stop calling him a goat hes a ram, ram schlatt, tubbo can hack and i feel like more people should talk about it, tubbo is smart, tubbo knows how to hack yall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneforOne/pseuds/OneforOne
Summary: Dream actually encouraged people to try to hack into his server. The only penalty to failing and being caught was getting stuck in the server's code and forever staying in the void, Dream had bragged about how he left the failed attempts in the void and had no plans to pull them out.That being said, Tubbo really doesn’t care.-------------------------------------------------------Tommy once made a joke that Tubbo could hack in the MCC server and crash it. Scott also asked Tubbo not to hack the MCC. Tubbo is really smart man.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith & TommyInIt, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 77
Kudos: 992





	1. Hello and Goodbye

The Dream SMP was a world that not many people were accepted into, no common people could just enter, you had to be invited or a.k.a. whitelisted. The server only had the elite on there. Dream and George coded the world that they lived in, it was the best server you could possibly join.

Although later on in their world, they got bored. To solve their boredom they scouted out the best of the best throughout the other worlds and invited them. Later on, as the server continued, friends were made and the world progressed, making the qualifications for joining increasingly difficult. The code got more complex and it became one of the hardest servers to hack into, in fact Dream actually encouraged people to try to hack in. The only penalty to failing and being caught was getting stuck in the server's code and forever staying in the void, Dream had bragged about how he left the failed attempts in the void and had no plans to pull them out.

Nobody wanted to get put in the void so hackers and people alike tended to stay away from the server all together. Playing with the void was like willingly entering hell, forever and endlessly floating in nothing, having no one and nothing to talk to.

That being said, Tubbo really doesn’t care. He didn’t have a family that would miss him, and he was tired of doing nothing out in the woods.

Tubbo sat on his bed looking up at his wooden ceiling. He knew how to hack. Even though he was heavily dyslexic and couldn’t spell properly, hacking seemed to be no problem to the teen.

The boy lifted his hand and swept it through the air. A brightly colored keyboard and a screen popped up. A couple of options showed.

‘Create a New World?’

‘Join Server’

Tubbo sighed, he always checked to see if any of the previous servers he had been banned from, unbanned him. It was very obvious that they weren’t, but he had some hope.

With another wave of his hand his screen spirit into multiple, one having music open, and all the others having binary code fixes. He sat up as he looked at the codes that he had entered the week before. The brunette was so completely sure he could get into the self-proclaimed unbeatable server called Dream SMP.

Tubbo really doesn’t think after not sleeping. Tubbo just does, and with that logic he moved his hands across the keyboard and typed in numbers and hit enter.

Tubbo held his breath as the code disappeared and another wall block took its place. He let out a sigh of relief when he noticed he wasn’t sucked into a black void. He let his fingers glide across the keyboard once again, typing the right symbols. He double-checked what he had and typed in the last numbers.

582-6025-06401-4972-987

Then he hit enter.

He looked at his screen and saw a list of names. His eyes almost bulged out of his sockets when he read each name.

White-listed A-Z

Antfrost

Joined: 20XX

Reason of entry:

Admin (Dream) scouted out Antfrost after he had heard of his work in a Manhunt server.

Hybrid: Siamese Cat

—————————

Awesamdude

Joined: 20XX

Reason of entry:

One of the original 8 founders.

Hybrid: Creeper

—————————

BadBoyHalo

Joined: 20XX

Reason of entry:

One of the original 8 founders.

Hybrid: Demon

—————————

Callahan

Joined: 20XX

Reason of entry:

One of the original 8 founders.

Human

————————

(Admin) Dream

Joined: 20XX

Reason of entry:

Admin of the Server.

Unknown 

—————————

The_Eret

Joined: 20XX

Reason of entry:

George and Dream met Eret when they teamed for an Annual Championship.

Important Note: Eret uses ANY pronouns.

She/He/They

Human/No Pupils 

————————

Fundy

Joined: 20XX

Reason of entry:

Fundy was born and raised on the server. His Father, Wilbur, insisted that he was going to stay.

Hybrid: Fox

—————————

“No way-“ he whispered. He knew these names. They were all members of the Dream SMP.

GeorgeNotFound

Joined: 20XX

Reason of entry:

One of the original 8 founders. 

Human

—————————

HBomb94

Joined: 20XX

Reason of entry:

In the early stages of the Dream SMP, HBomb94 unintentionally joined the server with a punch to his keyboard. It threw him into the Dream SMP. HBombs arrival was a wake-up call to secure the server. When he was explained the situation he quickly offered a leave, but instead was welcomed with open arms. 

Human

—————————

“No fucking way!” He shouted. That man has luck, it was unintentional but still! 

JSchlatt

Joined: 20XX

Reason of entry:

The first intentional Hacker to successfully join the SMP even past the fire walls and complex codes. He is currently on a watch list on the server because he has a God Complex. 

Hybrid: Ram

—————————

Tubbo was excited, a real hacker had successfully gotten onto the SMP. Going down the list he continued.

Karl Jacobs

Joined: 20XX

Reason of entry:

A few people on the server were white-listed for no reason. Karl was one of them.

Human

—————————

Nihachu

Joined: 20XX

Reason of entry:

Wilbur would not under any circumstances join if Nihachu could not. They were a package deal and Dream complied. 

(See Wilbur’s for more information.)

Human

—————————

Ph1LzA 

Joined: 20XX

Reason of entry:

Dream had found the family of boys on an empty server. The father had explained that his boys were abandoned on the empty land, and he took them in. Dream invited them to live on his server, saying that there were plenty of people that they could get along with. 

Sons: Wilbur Soot, TommyInIt, and Technoblade. 

Hybrid: Unknown Bird/Angel(?) 

—————————

Ponk

Joined: 20XX

Reason of entry: 

One of the original 8 founders. 

Human

—————————

Punz

Joined: 20XX

Reason of entry: 

Dream saw him on a Public PVP  and challenged him to a duel, if Dream wins Punz will come to his server. If Punz wins, he would take all of Dream's possessions he had on him. Dream won. 

Human

—————————

Purpled

Joined: 20XX

Reason of entry: A few people on a random server were randomly selected out of nowhere to join. Purpled is one of them.

Human

—————————

Quackity

Joined: 20XX

Reason of entry: 

He was on anarchy server before he got white listed out of nowhere. He still has trouble understanding the Dream SMP has rules. 

Hybrid: Duck Wings

—————————

Ranboo

Joined: 20XX

Reason of entry: 

Fundy went into the End and found Ranboo, and brought him home like a lost puppy. It was later discovered that he was a glitch and because of that he suffers from memory loss. 

Hybrid: Half Enderman/Unknown

—————————

Sapnap

Joined: 20XX

Reason of entry: 

One of the original 8 founders. 

Hybrid: Blaze

—————————

Skeppy

Joined: 20XX

Reason of entry:

Skeppy was invited after he made Dream laugh by trolling a hacker on his personal server. 

Human

—————————

Technoblade

Joined: 20XX

Reason of entry:

One of Ph1LzA’s sons. The second worst thing to happen to those orphans. He has a tendency to hate the government. 

Hybrid: Pig

—————————

TommyInnit

Joined: 20XX

Reason of entry: 

The youngest of sons in the family of boys. He is the youngest person on the server.

Human

—————————

Wilbur Soot.

Joined: 20XX

Reason of entry: 

Wilbur, Ph1LzA son remembers the life he had before meeting his father. He remembers being best friends with a girl named Niki. When Dream mentioned that he wanted them to join Wilbur immediately asked if he could find his missing friend. Dream said yes. 

Human

—————————

ItsAlyssa 

Joined: 20XX

Reason of entry: 

One of the original 8 founders. However, she has been unseen by the whole server for years.

Status: Presumed Dead

Human

—————————

Tubbo stared shocked as he read the list in front of him. There were basic things about the individual members but it still felt like an invasion of privacy. He couldn't believe he had gotten this far without being thrown in the void, It was almost overwhelming. Looking around the screen to see if he missed anything else Tubbo noticed something about the white-list. On the side it said,

“Add New Person”

He clicked on it and put in his information. 

Tubbo

Joined: 20XX

Reason of entry: 

The second person to Hack into the Dream SMP successfully at only 16 years-old.

Unknown

—————————

Tubbo hit enter and he was successfully in the white-list. A notification popped up in front of the screen.

‘Log on to the Dream SMP?’

{Yes} {No}

Tubbo looked around his old and broken down home. The roof was leaking and the water wasn't always hot. Winters and summers were miserable. He took in the surrounding space before hitting yes on a floating device in front of him. He wasn't going to miss this place a bit. He felt his body begging to fuzz up, signalling that he was about to be teleported. He closed his eyes and let it happen . When he felt the wind blow across his hair he opened his eyes, he was immediately met with a sword to the face. When he looked past the sword he saw a man in a green hoodie and a Porcelain Mask. This was Dream, the admin.

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Hello Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo: Good to see another hacker JSchlatt.
> 
> JSchlatt: HAHAH YES. FINALLY.

The wind rattled the trees leaves, causing some of them to fall on the ground. The air surrounding him had a chill to it, it seemed like it was early Fall in this world. Needless to say the chill of the metal wasn’t a pleasant feeling. The sword was pointed at his throat, slightly touching his chin.

Finally done processing what is happening, Tubbo let out a inhuman shriek and stumbled, tripping over his feet and landing on his ass.The younger was about to run away before he heard a voice behind him speak.

“Me and Dream are interested on how you got access to our server.”

Looking up from his position on the ground, Tubbo found a face with white sunglasses on. Of course Dream and George were the first people he runs into.

The man in the green sweatshirt crouched down were Tubbo was on the ground. “Well, I’m curious to see what was wrong with our code.”

Tubbo slowly lifted his hand, looking at Dream as if saying ‘is this what you want me to do?’. The man nodded slightly.

The sixteenth year old sat up a little straighter. He now sat crisscross on the ground. With a swipe of his hand a familiar screen and keyboard popped up.

George crouched besides Dream, both of them now looking at the screen the teen provided.

“I don’t understand, how did you do all of this on one screen?”

Tubbo couldn’t help but snort, nobody he knew had that skill. It was almost impossible. “I didn’t.”

Tubbo brought both of his hands out and swiped them away from each other. Multiple screens had popped up surrounding the males seemingly forming a circle of information, every screen had each fire wall and obstacles he got past.

Dream whistled, “Shit, this is to much information to look at outside. The suns about to set.”

George hummed next to him, “Agreed.”

The two stood up and looked back at the boy at the ground.For a moment he wondered why until George lifted and eyebrow and Dream let out a quiet laugh.

“OH- oh I’m sorry.” Tubbo stammered out. He made his screens disappear and he walked up to them, they immediately sandwiched him. As they walked he could see what looked like a UFO in the sky. He stared at it for a long time, wondering how it worked.

Dream seemed to notice it. “That’s Purpled’s house, he has a background with complex buildings.”

The teen was embarrassed he got caught looking at it, “O-oh.”

Look at the ground he noticed a watch like object on his wrist, he brought it up to look at it. When he touched the side there was a number in the middle:

‘10+ Unread Chats’

When he tapped the number it brought him to a message system.

“That’s the chat. Everyone who is on this server has one and uses it. It shows everyone your deaths and your achievements. It also shows everyone who joined the world.“ George said to him.

Tubbo hummed, “That is very useful.”

Tubbo stopped walking for a moment before catching up with the others, he realized something. “Does that mean they saw what I joined?”

The older two replied, “Yep”

Tubbo let out a whine, he just alerted the whole world of his existence. Tubbo held the chat system to his face, looking at the messages to distract himself.

_ Tubbo joined the world _

_ Wilbur: A new person? _

_ Ph1LzA: There shouldn’t be a new person. Dream would have told us beforehand. _

_ TommyInIt: WTF _

_ Quackity: who tf is that _

_ HBomb94: Hello new person! _

_ Nihachu:  I don’t think they were invited... _

_ Ponk: do you think it’s another hacker _

_ JSchlatt: God I hope so. All of you are pussies. _

_ BadBoyHalo: Language. _

_ Technoblade: I don’t want another Schlatt.  _

_ Quackity: do you think they are a hybrid? _

Tubbo looked away from the screen and at Dream, “Can I say something?”

Dream chuckled, “Well yeah, it is for everyone.”

Tubbo smiled and looked back at the chat. He opened the text bar and began typing.

_ Tubbo: Good to see another hacker JSchlatt. _

_ JSchlatt: HAHAH YES. FINALLY.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than the first I’m aware. The lengths of the chapters maybe different since I write these on my phone. This chapter isn’t beta read- sorry about that.


	3. Soft Couch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbos notes are incredibly hard to read.

Tubbo watched as the chat became flooded with the different reactions. 

_ Nihachu: Oh no… _

_ Quackity: who cares, are you a hybrid _

_ Ph1LzA: I hope you’ll respect the community we’ve built. We do not want any unnecessary problems :) _

_ Technoblade: I second that. _

_ WilburSoot: When can we meet up for introductions?  _

_ Punz: You actually want to meet them? _

_ BadBoyHalo: They are a part of the SMP now. Dream or George would have kicked them out by now if they deemed Tubbo a threat.  _

_ Technoblade: If that's the case then why is the Ram still here? _

_ JSchlatt: Fuck you _

Tubbo closed the chat, he didn't want to get involved in drama. He looked at the ground as they walked. He was still tightly bodied by the two men. Thinking back to the chat, he noticed that ‘Quackity’ asked if he was a hybrid two separate time. He figures he might as well ask one of the two.

Letting out a sigh, he asked. “Why is Quackity asking if I’m a hybrid?” 

The crunch of the gravel was loud between the three of them before Dream spoke up. “Quackity and the hybrids of the server have a support group. It’s for any healing hyrbids. He probably wanted to know if you could join.”

Tubbo let out a hum, “What do you mean ‘healing’?

George is the one who spoke up this time. “Before joining this world some people here have been…” George bit his lip and looked to the side. “Discriminated for their animal features.”

Tubbo caught on quickly, “They have a club between all of them then, right?”

A hand gripped his wrist, it wasn’t hard, but it still caught him of guard. Tubbo jumped and looked at the person who gripped his arm, Dream. The smiling face on the mask got more threatening. 

“ It is more than just a ‘club’ Tubbo, it is a safe place for all hybrids to be and share who they are. If you have a problem with them, then you are going to be thrown in the void. No hesitation. Do you understand?”

Those black dots seemed to stare into his soul, reading his body language. George had stopped walking ahead and looked at Tubbo’s reaction, the two men towered over him. He himself was only 5’6 but that was still lacking compared to the others.

Tubbo looked at the ground, not being confident enough to look the person who wore the mask. “I don’t have anything against hybrids….” He paused, trying to form his words correctly. “They cannot help who they are.”

That seemed to be enough for Dream, the grip on his wrist was dropped. He gestured for Tubbo to start walking again. “While we do not like discrimination, we get it if you don’t click with certain people. Dislike them for their actions or personality, not the features they have.”

Tubbo nodded, that made sense. He would give himself a fair chance to know everyone before he made his judgement on them. He liked to think he was friendly, but he doesn't know how much he can handle. 

As the group continued walking Tubbo saw a little cottage. George pulled out a key from his pocket and gripped it tightly in his hand until they got close enough to the door. He inserted the key and opened the door and walked in, taking off his sword and amour and placing items in the respective places. Dream put a hand on his shoulder and guided him inside, setting him down on a small couch. He watched as Dream went into what seemed to be the kitchen. George walked out of the front entrance and sat in the love seat across from him. 

George leaned back in the couch a bit. “Can you show me your screens again?”

Tubbo swiped his hand through the air, as everything popped up he pushed it over to the man across from him. Seeing as the teen didn’t nearly have something to do, he leaned back onto the soft couch behind him. Suddenly the past two nights of not sleeping caught up to him.

Dream walked back from the kitchen, holding a small sandwich in his hand. He sat next to George on the love seat, leaning over him to compare notes. His mask was pulled up a bit above his mouth, taking bites out of his sandwich when he wanted. 

He watched as Georges expression pinched up in confusion, he seemed to blink a few times before looking up at the sleepy teen.

“As much as I would like to read your notes, I can’t.”

Tubbo shot him a confused look.

The man slid him a singular screen, his notes tab.

‘ _ -i incert the # in same patern i saw in the fisrt wall it should be fine ten-’ _

Tubbo let out a tiny tired chuckle, “It seems that my dyslexia kicked in hard here. Sorry about that.”

Dream made a grabbing motion with his free hand, still holding the half-eaten sandwich. Tubbo wordlessly slid the screen to him.

Dream hummed and looked at George. “I can read this, at least a bit better than you. If you need a certain part you can ask for me.”

Beside him, George let out a sigh, “Thank God.”

Dreams attention was back on the teen in front of him, “Now that we are inside I want to ask you two questions.”

Tubbo sighed, he really wanted to sleep. “Yeah go for it big man.”

“You never did answer if you were a hybrid, are you?”

Tubbo let his head fall back on the soft cushion behind him, “Hell if I know, I never knew my parents. I don’t know anything about my bloodline at all.” He wouldn't admit it, but he always had this voice at the back of his head saying that he isn't human. It's not something you would want to bring up mid conversation anyway. 

Dream took another bite of his sandwich, taking in the information he was given. “We can probably figure that out later then. Time for my second question.”

Tubbo stifled a yawn. 

The man let out a chuckle, “Well that kinda answers it. If you need to sleep on the couch you can.”

Tubbo wasn't going to pass up any opportunity to sleep. “What time is it?”

George, who was hunched over the different screens, answered. “7PM” 

Tubbo closed his eyes. “Sick.”

And promptly passed the fuck out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sad to admit but to write tubbos notes portion- i just typed without correcting anything. I cant spell my dudes.

**Author's Note:**

> This was 12 pages long in my Docs. Please don't expect me to write something this length again. That being said updates may be slow, but they will come.


End file.
